


the cold kiss of steel

by ravenraiyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was always meant to be.</p><p>After all the trials and tribulations she's been through, Annabeth Chase would never ever get her happily ever after.</p><p>But she's gonna make damn sure that Gaea goes down with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cold kiss of steel

**Author's Note:**

> posted also on my tumblr @thewritingsofarambler
> 
> i'm a terrible person. that is all that needs to be known.

_It’s pathetically touching how much he cares about you. Imagine his face when he drives that cursed blade into your heart. When I’ve relinquished control of him, the only thing he’ll see is your bloody mangled corpse … and your blood on his hands._

_He’ll be the last thing you see; your boyfriend Percy Jackson - or should I say your cold-hearted, cold blooded killer?_

“No!” Annabeth screams as she desperately tries to block the imminent strike headed directly for her head. “C’mon Seaweed Brain. It’s me, you know. Wise Girl.” The last words are desperate, pleading, a direct hotline to her feelings, an absolute last-ditch plea attempt to snap him out of it. For the gods to at least grant her this happiness, because without Percy, this victory against Gaea wouldn’t be worth it.

_He won’t hear your cries, you pathetic, mewling, driveling excuse for a hero._

Gaea’s voice is a solemn truth, the words weighing down heavily on Annabeth as she desperately tries to stay alive against Percy’s deadly onslaught. Particles of water slash by her cheeks as she dodges his movements again and again - tumble, roll, slash, block; rinse and repeat. She’s done this for - oh gods, she’s lost count - a millenium, it seems, not being able to even touch a hair on his head (how can she?), while he has absolutely no problem with hurting her.

His green eyes are clouded, and Annabeth’s doing all she can to try and bring him back to life, back to the Percy everyone knows and loves, but whatever Gaea has done to him - he’s not there anymore.

_He’s too busy making sure you die a painful death for daring to interfere with my plans._

Annabeth stumbles on a puddle, and suddenly, it’s all that Percy needs to get ahead in the fight.

_Thwump._

Her eyes widen in pain - shock, horror, agony, absolute - _fucking_ \- terror as the knife in her gut registers dimly in her mind. Suddenly it’s harder to breathe, harder to see, harder to do anything as her life slips through her fingers. Memories of a pretty green-eyed boy, of a Seaweed Brain, campers, Hunters, quests, and friends filter through her mind, flooding her with good feelings. And suddenly, she wishes that she had tried harder to reconcile with her family.

She won’t have any more chances after today.

Because right now, she’s pretty sure she’s going to die.

The blade makes a squelching sound as Riptide slips in between her ribcage and kisses her heart. She can’t breathe. Annabeth panics. Is this normal when death comes for you?

She can’t fucking _breathe_.

She gasps, curling her fingers around the metal currently stuck in her chest. Managing one last grin at the sky above her, she coughs, blood erupting out of her mouth like some invisible dam has opened up inside her body.

Percy blinks - once, twice - then stares down at her, his eyes visibly widening as he takes in the scene before him. Annabeth curls up her bloodstained lip, lifting up a hand towards Percy, determined to part from him with one last word of wisdom.

“I want you to…” she struggles for some of that precious oxygen, straining to get in that last breath of air, damned determined to ensure that Gaea goes down with the rest of her army, “kick her ass for me, Seaweed Brain. I want to … hear that celebration down from … Elysium, you hear-r?”


End file.
